Jack Frost: A Guardian
by I'mBelleGoose
Summary: The thrill-inducing sequel to Jackson Overland: A Teen. The guardians are thrown into new adventures with new friends and enemies alike. Give it a try ;D
1. Chapter 1

** Woot! I'm so excited! This is the sequel to my story Jackson Overland: A Teen. I want to thank those of you who reviewed and requested I write the sequel. I'd also like to thank Kayla (xP) and SilverSamurai26 (xD) for being awesome and offering up cookies. I can't have one though, sorry :( I have to cut back on sugar severely because I've been gaining weight and getting depressed. I even had to switch from Dr. Pepper to diet tea. Oh well. I'll make it through somehow. **

** Anyway, enough rambling. Onward we go!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. William Joyce and Dreamworks do.**

** Chapter 1**

** (3rd person POV)**

She ran through the woods, her breaths unlabored and coming in pants. She was desperate to escape, pushing herself further than she was capable, hoping her attempts wouldn't be in vain, unaware that no such luck would find her.

Without a sound, the predator to her prey caught up, knocking her down. He was small and very fast, deadlier than any child could guess, let alone fear. His kind were supposed to be sweet, cheerful and helpful. Yet, he used the claws no one knew he had to pierce the woman's back and throat, gaining pleasure from her pain and letting her know he was not to be taken lightly.

"Now, yer goin' ta go back ta town," the tiny man said in an Irish accent, "and yer goin' ta tell ev'ryone of our encounter-or you'll neva see yer kids again; yer gonna tell them I've returned."

"And who are you?" The woman panted out from her exhasuting run, scared and angry with the spirit.

"Oh. Well do forgive ma manners, ma'am. I'm Saint Patrick." He tipped his green hat in an almost courteous gesture, had it not been for the malevolent grin he shot her, baring his sharp-to-the-point teeth.

** Guess what, y'alls! I did it! I am about to start my new job at KFC! Yay! I'm actually really excited. Wish me luck! Haha. I know this was short, but it was just supposed to be a small sneak peek, so I promise the next chapters will be much longer. Thoughts?**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hiya, guys! Here's chapter **_**2!**_

__**Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians. I don't. **

** Chapter 2**

** (Jack POV)**

"There. Just like that, mate." Bunny whispered lovingly, guiding my hand as I sat in his lap, helping me paint a googie the way he would. I tilted my head and eyed the finished product. The background was intense, made up of swirls of every tint and shade of blue, with various-sized silver snowflakes here and there. "It's a beaut." Aster complimented softly, kissing my shoulder lovingly.

"Well, I did have a heck of a teacher." I smirked, turning my head so I could look at his face with a smirk.

"Is that so?" He wondered.

"Mhmm. Though there were times I didn't really learn anything." I admitted.

"Why's that?" He raised an eyebrow. I grinned at him, shrugging.

"I kinda have a crush on him." I explained, feeling my cheeks frost over as I blushed.

"Really?" There was a bit of anger in his voice. "I'm gonna kick his ass." He declared, jealousy clear in his face. I giggled, turning to face him fully, cupping his face in between my hands.

"Aww. Isn't that flattering?" I chuckled, noticing a softness enter his eyes when I did. "You know you don't have to be jealous, though, right? Like, ever?" I checked. "I love you. So much. More than I will ever love anyone else." I told him straightly and unfalteringly. He smiled genuinely at me, putting his hands on my forearms.

"I know exactly what ya mean." He admitted, staring into my eyes. I felt warmth flood my cold body and I leaned forward to kiss him. He opened his mouth instantly, allowing me access and I took full advantage. I spent the next few minutes with his tongue in a playful round of wrestling. When the lack of air got to me, I broke away from the kiss to rest my forehead against his as I caught my breath. I leaned away and pecked his adorable rabbit nose with my own. He chuckled under his breath, a mischievious glint in his beautiful spring-green eyes. "Ya know, I think we've painted enough googies for one day." He surprised me with probably the only thing I'd never thought I'd hear him say when we were only about a month away from Easter. My body tensed in excitement, especially when he stood suddenly and picked me up as he did, holding me bridal style.

"Aster! It's mid-afternoon...We can't just make love in the middle of the day!" I protested with amused outrage. He just gave me a look.

"I'm the Easter bunny, mate. I can do whateva the hell I want." He told me in a quiet, but firm voice. At the sudden arousal that filled me entirely from his sudden sexy show of dominance, I didn't fight him, merely let him carry me off.

~0~

It was the middle of the night when Bunny shook me awake.

"Wha-?" I asked, half out of it.

"North has the Northern lights on. We have ta go, mate. Hurry-get dressed." Aster informed. I climbed out of bed and pulled on boxers, pj bottoms and an oversized shirt, grabbing my staff as I flew down the hole Bunny opened up, still groggy with the remnants of sleep.

After just a few moments of flitting through the tunnel around the pooka, an opening appeared in the ceiling, where we exited through, coming to find ourselves standing in the globe room. North stood there in his own pjs of long-johns, slippers and a robe, arms crossed and looking very angry. Sandy was a few feet to the left of him, looking just as perturbed.

"North, Sandy, what in the-" Bunny began to ask, eyeing the two.

"Alright. I'm here. What's going on?" Tooth interrupted, flitting through the windows with her fairies in tow.

"Sandy has been monitoring dreams and has come across several-all over world-of an evil leprechaun who harms people. Of St. Patrick." North paused to look over at Sandy, the sandman meeting his eyes and nodding. "We have theory that Pat has been terrorizing people all over world to spread name and make him feared."

"Like Pitch?" I asked, finally feeling myself start to wake up. "But I thought Pitch was the spirit of nightmares?"

"Yes, but what Pat is doing is different. He doesn't need fear for visibility amongst humans. He seems to want it for own selfish pleasure. He gains satisfaction from others being afraid-"

"And who better than humans? Such an impressionable species." Bunny finished, nodding in understanding. North and Sandy nodded at him.

"But why would anyone be afraid of St. Patrick? He's such a sweet little man." Tooth commented, confusion evident.

"Well Sandy says that he's been appearing differently in nightmares. Moves quickly and attacks people, sharp teeth-like shark." My grandfather described.

"Crikey." Bunny sighed, crossing his arms. "What da ya suggest we do?" The white-haired man shrugged.

"There is nothing we can do yet. We don't know where Pat is-and even then, we are not positive it's really him who is doing this. He could be being framed." North suggested.

"You think Pitch is doing this." I realized.

"Is one of two possibilities." North admitted.

"You know, I don't think so. I don't think it's Pitch." I said, shaking my head.

"Jack." Bunny groaned from beside me. "He's the nightmare king. He has control of them. I appreciate that ya want ta see the better in him, but Jack-it's not there."

"No. Think about it!" I exclaimed. "Last time we saw him, he could barely conjure himself. He was so weak."

"Yeah, then ya handed him Groundhog. It's been months since then. How da ya know his strength hasn't grown significantly? That he isn't creating nightmares again and spreading them around?" Bunny asked, getting very passionate about the matter.

"If he was strong enough to do so, don't you think he'd refrain from wasting time, and be spreading nightmares of himself?" I inquired. "I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it, that _Pitch_ would be Pitch's number one priority." I folded my arms, staring Aster head-on.

"Unless he wants to throw us off his trail and give him even more time to build up his strength while we go after the wrong spirit." Tooth interjected. "And it almost worked. We began to actually suspect Pat."

"Wait a minute." I turned to face the other three guardians. "You mean you agree with him?" I gestured to Bunny.

"Well, Jack. It does sound like Pitch." North said lightly. I shook my head, meeting each of their four gazes for a few seconds at a time, ending with Aster's. He stared back unfalteringly, his stance on the subject clear.

"Huh." I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Unbelievable." I shook my head, look at each of them one more time before turning and walking off down the hall.

** Wow. This took a turn I hadn't been expecting. Hope it was good :D And please review with your thoughts.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, y'alls. Y'know, I just had a thought. Gru has his minions, the Wicked Witch has her flying monkeys, etc. If they can have a specific name for their followers, why can't I? Therefore, since I say "y'alls" alot to you guys, which is kinda Southern-y, and both genders read my fic, I hereby dub you all my cowpeople xD **

** Please be sure to read my author's note at the end of this chapter, too. I have exciting information to share with everyone :/ :) xD**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians. I don't.**

** Chapter 3**

** (Jack POV)**

"Here, Snowflake. Let me help ya." Aster suggested, trying to help me pick up my room later that morning. He grabbed for a few newly-washed pair of clothes. I swatted his hand away and snatched them up, putting them in their prospective places. Just as I turned around, I caught him beginning to make my bed. I flitted over and stripped the bed entirely so he couldn't really get anywhere with the task.

"No thank you. I can manage." I answered bitterly, narrowing my eyes. I started to drag the sheets and pillowcases over to the laundry hamper.

"Jack." Aster said, trying to get my attention, seemingly unaware that he always had it. When I refused to look at him, he sighed audibly. "Don't tell me you're angry because we had a disagreement about who's behind the nightmares?" It wasn't a statement, but a question.

"Ha!" I scoffed loudly, throwing my head back and turning to him, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms. "Not at all. That would be ridiculous." I dismissed.

"Then what are ya upset about?" He asked, full attention on me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, uncrossing my arms to put my hands in my back pockets.

"I'm upset because you refused to hear me out and listen to my reasoning. As my...whatever you are," I threw my arms up in agitation, "I'd think that would matter to you." I accused. A look of disbelief appeared on his face.

"Well the door swings both ways, mate." He said in a low, angry tone, narrowing his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded, knowing he was accusing me and getting defensive.

"Ya say that I didn't stand around and hear ya out...but did ya really try listening ta what I had ta say, either?" He inquired, crossing his arms.

"I-well I," I knew it was a losing battle. I hadn't really tried hearing what he had to say, and what was even worse, hadn't realized it until now. I'd only been focused on my own feelings and never stopped to consider his, which was really disappointing since he was the love of my life.

I was always supposed to be considerate of his feelings, but I'd completely overlooked them.

I realized I was looking down at the floor in shame when Bunny approached and lifted my chin with his hand. His eyes were that of a warm spring day filled with picnics and tender kisses. The love and calm he felt showed through, letting me know he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" my sentence was interrupted by a kiss. It was quick, but not any less loving.

"Sshhh." He soothed, folding me into his arms. I curled into him as much as possible, revelling in the cloud-like softness of his fur, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply. I felt safe. And wanted. And cherished. "No matter who's right, we both could've standed ta hear each other out."

"Okay. So we need to work on listening. Good to know." I said, nodding into his fur. "I'll try harder next time. I promise." I appeased, looking up into his face and kissing him.

~0~

My work load had decreased over the last few months as it was no longer winter, but spring-the season of my lover. But now Aster was also booked painting as many eggs as possible, making chocolate bunnies and the such. And as much as I loved and wanted to see the pooka, I knew it was better for the children if I let him do his job so as not to disappoint when Easter arrived.

So I completed my days work fairly quickly-just a few hours-and was left with just my thoughts.

I thought about my family. Pippa had taken to my and the guardians' real identity happily. Mom took a little longer to come around, but had somehow managed to accept it. And Dad? No one had bothered to tell him what was really going on. He thought that Aster was some big-shot director and I'd decided to drop out of school to travel with him. No one had any intention of setting the record straight, either. Afterall, that's what you get when you suddenly spring a surprise divorce on a little girl because you can no longer wait and sneak around with your hussie, instead spontaneously moving into an aprartment with her.

Pippa had been so upset when it happened, too. I was a bit thankful. No more living a lie-for any of us. Pippa knew the truth, I knew who I really was, Mom was free to date the guy she fell in love with (though I'd heard no news that she had yet) and Dad didn't shame his family by cheating.

My feelings toward my father were complicated. Some days I was able to find serenity with him and what he'd done, understanding that he was who he was, so why expect him to behave like someone else? Other days I hoped his new girlfriend found something about him she didn't like and slowly cut off both his balls. I took each day one at a time.

Slowly, my thoughts began to drift back the whole debacle with Pitch and Pat; I knew it was Patrick. I don't know how and had never before put such faith in Pitch Black, but for some reason, I felt that this was just against the nightmare king's way of thinking. He focued on and furthured himself far too much to waist time even trying to plan framing someone else. The problem, however, was that the other guardians _all_ disagreed with me and I knew not how to persuade them of my thoughts.

They also had remarked on what a sweet, dear man St. Pat was. This led me to my current question.

_Why does someone suddenly seek change against their real nature? _

There could be a million reasons or no specific one. I'd just have to think on it.

With the end of my duties, I flew back to the pole, intent on finding North and, hopefully, an answer to my question.

~0~

"Hey! What'cha up to?" I exclaimed happily, sitting down on North's desk.

"Ahh! Jack!" He cried, jumping at my sudden appearance.

"Huh." I scoffed. "Why so jumpy, North-not doing something bad, are you?" I raised my eyebrows at him, smirking. He shook his head.

"No, no. Is ridiculous, that thought. No, I was just going over naughty list-which you are still on, by the way." He pointed out, crossing his arms and looking unhappy with me. "Like to discuss?" He asked teasingly, knowing I wouldn't.

"Aw, wow, would you look at the time!" I pointed down to my watchless wrist. "Well I think I should be going." I grabbed my staff and darted out the door, recieving a chuckle from my grandfather. "Oh!" I pivoted, remembering the point of my visit. "I was wondering, is there a reason why a person would shift one hundred and eighty degrees? Just off the top of your head, the most likely reason?" I inquired.

"Oh. Traumatic event, possibly." He suggested.

"Ah. Thanks." I went to leave.

"Jack." North called back.

"Yes?" I asked from the doorway.

"It's not Pat." He stated knowingly, giving me a stare, then turning back to his work.

** I started to lose inspiration and satisfaction in my writing, but I'm gaining it back now. I'm really looking forward to what's coming. Also! I have an exciting announcement. **

** I want everyone to trust me and go onto google images. Look up Ulrik Munther, a nineteen year old from Sweden, who writes and sings his own songs. AND HE'S ADORABLE AND THE HUMAN VERSION OF JACK FROST. Aah! Now, some people aren't going to see the resemblance, which is why you go onto youtube and type in Ulrik Munther. Watch the first video that comes up, which is titled **_**Ulrik Munther-Tell The World I'm Here by sallymunther**_**. It's the one with the dark blue in the background. Then, I want you to tell me what you thought in a review :D **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okey dokey, cowpeople. Stuff's gonna go down within the next couple of chapters. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. William Joyce and Dreamworks do.**

** Chapter 4**

** (Jack POV)**

Over the next few days I continued to ponder over the Pitch and Pat case.

"Traumatic event?" I asked, thinking aloud as I trudged around in the Antarctic snow, swatting at clumps of the mushy stuff with my staff and watching it fly. "Sure. That could be it. But if Pat went through something horrible, why would we have not heard about it?" I wondered. "No. Another cause for his sudden character change, then." I decided. "Jealousy? Hatred of the human race?" I guessed, making mental notes. I sighed, shaking my head.

The easiest way to tell if Pat was really terrorizing mortals was to find him, but North said that no one had seen him. I took that fact as an indication that he was hiding out away from everyone, but I imagined the guardians must have taken it as Pitch having kidnapped him.

A small part of me wanted to visit Pitch and start asking questions-I mean, with Pat starring in several nightmares a night, the nightmare king was bound to know about it. I wanted to prove the guardians wrong, but I knew going there-especially alone-was a bad idea. Anything could happen. This led me to my second question.

_Where does one hide out when they are hated by a significant population and can't go home?_

I didn't know, but I was determined to find out.

~0~

"Hey there, handsome." I said flirtily when Bunny walked into his bedroom. I was laying on his bed, covered from the waist down by the comforter, completely naked. He looked up, stunned, obviously having not expected the sight that awaited him.

"Jack." He said, eyes darting around nervously.

"Huh." I scoffed. "Yeah. Were you expecting someone else?" I laughed, noticing when Bunny didn't laugh, looking guilty. My laugh cut short. "W-were you?" I asked again, my heart stopping at the prospect. He just stared at the ground, not even bothering to meet my eyes.

"Eph." He mumbled so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"What was that?" I demanded, standing up and pulling a large shirt on.

"Yes." Aster said loud and clear, meeting my eyes with a determination. "Yes, actually, I was waiting for someone else." He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at me.

"To...to sleep with?" I clarified, licking my lips in anticipation, a bad feeling in my gut.

"Yes. Ya know, I get tired of running around after ya and playing babysitter. I'm your lover, not your parent. I want a relationship that's about more than just annoyance and childish bickering. He can give me more than mundane sex and baggage." He spat. I felt tears prick my eyes and a lump wedge itself in my throat. Usually, I loved his smirk, but I now I felt my heart split in two as he wore thr triumphant expression.

"Jack! Jack!" Aster's voice exclaimed, though his mouth didn't move.

Suddenly I was sitting up in my bed at the pole, Bunny next to me, looking concerned as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

It was too much.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my staff, flying out into the hallway, ignoring his voice from behind me.

It was only once I'd settled into a hidden nook to catch my breath that I realized tears were streaming down my cheeks. It hurt, such a terrible thing happening in a dream-an event that would likely kill me should it ever occur, unaware that I was even sleeping until I'd already woken.

The most painful part about the whole scenario, though, was that I knew the things Bunny had said in the nightmare were true. I was childish and often annoying, Aster and I finding ourselves bickering over tiny disagreements. The only grown-up part of our relationship was the sex. This only caused me to panic over how good the sex was-or wasn't-for Bunny. Was it really all he stayed for?

"Jack." A raspy whisper said. I turned to find Pitch standing there, both of us in the shadows from where anyone else would notice us.

"Was it you?!" I accused. "Did you give me that nightmare?" I asked, getting angry, sniffling through it all, wiping at my cheeks frantically.

"No." He chuckled, his answer evidently honest. "That was all you. I'm just here to feed off your fears."

With that, I rolled my eyes, crawling out of the nook and into the light.

~0~

It was about seven in the morning-several hours after my nightmare-when I headed back to my room. I'd avoided all the guardians as best as possible. Wouldn't you be embarassed if you suddenly realized everyone you knew (even yourself) thought of you as childish and annoying-or that the possibility was there, at least? Just before I made it to my bedroom door, Aster stepped out, spotting me. I froze instantly, not ready for talking to him yet. I didn't know what to say-how to act.

_"Oh, hi, Bunny. Sorry about thrashing around and crying on you, then running off and avoiding you. I was having this bad dream where you thought I was childish. Say, do you think I'm childish?" _Yeah. That would go over great. Mostly, I wanted to get my act together and try to be more mature. To stop acting ridiculous.

"Jack! Oh, thank MiM. I've been searching everywhere for ya. What happened?" He asked, starting to walk over, before I watched realization hit him, noticing how I was frozen in place, a deer-in-the-headlights look on my face. "C'mon. Don't make me run around after ya." He plead. _"I get tired of running around after ya and playing babysitter." _The line ran through my head, making me cringe and bite down on my lip, feeling tears prick at my eyes. Astonishment appeared on Aster's face and he took a step forward, reaching out to me. I shook my head and blinked away the tears, taking several steps back.

I flew off. I knew running away was childish, but I couldn't help being me, afterall. Besides, if I had it my way, this would be the last immature thing I did. I was determined to become more adult for Aster.

And that was the bottom line.

_ I. Could not. Lose him._

__**Didn't plan Jack's nightmare, but let's see where it takes him. Thoughts, anyone? We also have serious stuff about to go down. Yes, this early in the story; I can't wait! I am so excited for what's to come and hope you guys are, too. Please review! **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	5. Chapter 5

** Cowpeople! Okey dokey. I think this might be the chapter where big stuff happens. So here we go.**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians.**

** Chapter 5**

** (Jack POV)**

Not long after breakfast, Bunny left for the warren to continue with preparations for Easter. When he was gone, I exited the laundry room-a place I knew no one would expect to find me-and headed for the kitchen to have breakfast. There were pancakes and muffins, but I chose the healthier, more adult option. A single apple, replacing the milk or orange juice I'd usually have for water.

Phil gave me a strange look as he stood at the stove, gaze moving between me and the pancakes he'd made, seemingly disappointed I didn't get any. I shrugged.

"I'm trying to be more healthy." I explained. Phil just looked me up and down, obviously making a point of my slim figure. "To help me...fly faster." I finished lamely. He crossed his arms and gave me that parental look-the one they used when they knew you were lying. "One could always stand to be healthier, Phil!" I said loudly in agitation. "It's not a crime!" With that, I turned on my heel, raising my chin high in the air and left the room with a strut in my step. With no winter-spreading duties today, I decided to do some cleaning or something-opposed to spending my free time with a hobby of mine. "Laundry." I decided, heading to my room to get any dirty clothes. Once I'd hit up my dirty hamper and North's, I carried the large bag of clothes to the laundry room, sorting out colors and starting with colors since that was what we had most of between us.

Yes. I knew how to do laundry-Mom made sure to teach me-but after a few years of complaining about it, she stopped making me do it. Thank MiM. It was one chore I couldn't stand.

And now I was doing it again. Voluntarily. To keep the man I love.

_He should really appreciate the crap I go through for him. _

Once everything was running smoothly, I left the clothes, debating what room I'd clean. I didn't really want to clean any room as they were all huge, but figured I'd do one today, just for good measure. Afterall, North did take me in when I had virtually nowhere else to go. But hey! What're friends for?

..._Click._ It fell into place: one of the two missing puzzle pieces.

_Where does one hide out when they are hated by a significant population and can't go home?_

With close friends.

No leprechaun knew where he was or had seen him, from what North had told us. So that was the new question.

_What sort of friends had St. Patrick made?_

I didn't know the answer, but I had a feeling I had a way to find out. Laundry and cleaning forgotten, I flew out the closest window.

~0~

My search for answers brought me to Japan, the sky dark, twinkling stars sparkling here and there, the moon beaming happily over Tokyo. Watching as tendrils of golden sand turned corners of buildings and reached into childrens' rooms, I followed the magnificent creatures of imagination to the the mute man that was doling them out with a wave of his hand.

"Sandy." I said, sneaking up behind him. He turned suddenly, so caught up in his dreams that he'd failed to notice my approach. A bowler hat appeared atop his head, and he tipped it and gave a bow in greeting. "Hello, Sandy." I gave a nod. "I'm sorry, but this visit is quick. I just need to know something." He nodded, urging me on. "North says you've been watching those nightmares. I just need to know if Pat had any followers in the nightmares? Anyone that was helping him?" Since Patrick was terrorizing people during the day, the odds were that anyone-or anything-that was helping him would also appear in the mortals' nightmares.

Sandy thought for a moment, shrugging and making a golden picture of a rabbid-looking wolf demon.

"Just them?" I asked. Sandy nodded, before he began to look skeptic, a question mark appearing above his head, placing his hands on his hips in a chastizing way. "No reason." I said in a sing-song voice, flying backwards quickly, fleeing in joy as he snapped his fingers in agitation I managed to get the information and get away. Nonetheless, he turned back to his nightly duties, allowing me to think on this new information.

Wolf demon.

I knew they quite enjoyed green, rainy environments. And Pat, being Irish, would be most comfortable in them, but they couldn't reside in Ireland as all leprechauns would have their eyes and ears out for him. So what was the next closest option that no one would expect to find an Irishman?

"Scotland."

~0~

When I landed in Scotland, bringing a cold air with me, the people merely bundled up further in their coats and went about their days. My theory, when I put myself in Pat's shoes was that he wouldn't want people knowing he was in Scotland, let alone come looking for him, but per se someone had a gut feeling about the country, he wanted to stay as hidden as possible.

Instead of picking Highland, Aberdeenshire, Dumfires and Galloway, or Argyll and Bute, which were each on the outside of the country, he'd want something in the dead center, far enough that Irish wouldn't dare to venture to: Stirling. Therefore, that is where I now stood, taking a good look around, watching for any signs of Pat or wolf demons, unsurprised when they didn't immediately appear.

I needed a better clue. I was close now-I could feel it...in my belly-but hadn't narrowed it down enough. I began to walk the streets, looking down every alleyway, determined to find who I came looking for. It was early morning and not many were out and about, avoiding their constant drizzle, which I couldn't help but find a bit of joy in. Oh, MiM. I was such a child.

I turned into an alley, only to hear a growl from behind me. I froze, terrified and excited to see what-or who-had snuck up on me. Slowly, I turned around. I found a pack of wolf demons awaiting me, each snarling and snapping viciously, bowing low to the ground, ready to attack if need be.

"Looking for usss?" A larger one hissed, a bold scar cutting from the right side of his snout to his left eye, the off gray color making it evident of his partial blindness. "Come, winter spirit." He ordered, gesturing to the left, beginning to walk away.

**What, what?! I like it. I want feedback on this you guys. Thoughts, questions? Review me :) Until next time my little cowpeople xD**

** Here's a reminder for anyone who didn't catch the a/n in chapter 3. I want everyone to trust me and go onto google images. Look up Ulrik Munther, a nineteen year old from Sweden, who writes and sings his own songs. AND HE'S ADORABLE AND THE HUMAN VERSION OF JACK FROST. Aah! Now, some people aren't going to see the resemblance, which is why you go onto youtube and type in Ulrik Munther. Watch the first video that comes up, which is titled **_**Ulrik Munther-Tell The World I'm Here by sallymunther**_**. It's the one with the dark blue in the background. Then, I want you to tell me what you thought in a review :D **

**~I'mBelleGoose**


	6. Chapter 6

** Alrighty, cowpeople. Hope you're on the edge of your seats.**

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own. I do not.**

** Chapter 6 **

** (Bunny POV)**

At the end of my long day, even though I was tired and wanted nothing more than to pass out in my burrow, I knew going to the pole and seeing Jack was the more important option. He had acted so strangely that morning, avoiding me and getting extremely emotional. I had to find out why and what had happened-try and fix it.

So I opened a tunnel and within a few moments, I jumped out of the hole in the ceiling, landing in the globe room. North looked up and shook his head, not liking how I suddenly entered his home without hesitation or permission, but he turned back to Phil and began adressing a problem with a toy that seemed to be malfunctioning.

"Is almost dinner time. You join us?" North asked, using a screwdriver on a particularly loose screw.

"Maybe. Depends on if Jack does. Where is he, anyway?" I replied. North froze and turned around, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"You know, is funny. I don't think I've seen him at all today." He remarked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "And ya didn't think it peculiar?"

"Well," he shrugged and chuckled. "He works all around world. Is usually gone all day."

"Not during spring, he's not." I pointed out. "His workday should have only been an hour or two-maybe three, but there was no reason for him ta be gone _all day_." I was beginning to get frustrated with North for not paying attention. North seemed unconcerned, though.

"Bunny, please stay calm. Perhaps he's in his room-or the kitchen."

"Yeah, alright. I'm gonna go look for him." I decided, taking a deep breath. I turned and headed off to his bedroom, knocking on his door. When no answer came, I opened it and entered. "Jack?" I called softly. The bed was made, the floors were clean and though it was dark outside and moonlight was the only light in the room, I knew he wasn't there. His bathroom door was open, so I popped my head in, but as I expected, didn't find him.

I didn't automatically give up or freak out, though, but went to the kitchen: the next most likely place to find Jack. He wasn't there either. I went back to North, getting a bad feeling. Snowflake had been so emotional and upset that morning and now he seemed to have gone missing.

"North, I don't think he's here." I admitted, a touch of fear in my tone. "And it's important we find him." I insisted.

"Why?" Skeptic curiosity was evident in his eyes as he stared me down.

"Somethin' was up with him. He was really emotional this morning." I explained.

"Jack is teenager. They have hormones-get emotional sometimes. No big deal." He brushed off. I shook my head frantically.

"Not Jack. Not like he was earlier. He's usually headstrong and determined and he doesn't just cry after a nightmare." I proceeded.

"Nightmare?" North asked in sudden interest. I froze, realizing where his thoughts were at.

"Ya think this has something ta do with Pitch?" I guessed, thinking he might be right. Maybe Pitch had come to him in a nightmare and asked-or threatened-him for something. It wouldn't have been that difficult. All he had to do was threaten the well-being of those closest to Jack.

"Is possible. Come. We visit Pitch Black." North decided, getting on his coat and hat, heading for the sleigh. I didn't really like the blasted thing, but knew that if Jack was really in danger at the hands of Pitch, I'd ride in that sleigh a thousand times over just to see him safe and happy and home with us. With me.

My heart was beating rapidly just thinking about what Jack was doing right then. Where he was at and what was happening to him.

"Do you think he's with the Overlands?" I wondered. North shrugged, pulling a snowball from his pocket and throwing it into the vast space in front of us. A portal to Burgess opened up, the reindeer leaping through at North's command.

"Don't know. But we check." He nodded encouragingly. He guided the reindeer to the Overlands' house, landing just in front. We jumped out and made our way to the door. I suddenly realized that I didn't appear human-like I had all the other times I'd seen Sarah and Pippa, but pushed the thought aside, finding my enormous amount of innermost hope, gripping at it with everything in me, begging MiM that Jack was there with his family and safe.

The last time we'd been too far from Jack...and a little too late...he had been killed. I couldn't bear the thought of that happening to him again. My sweet, enchanting and bright Snowflake, sprinkling the world in happy memories wherever he went. My world would end entirely if something happened to him. The world would never be the same without him. I was lucky I lived through his death, and knew I simply wasn't capable of going through that again.

When was the last time I told him I loved him? Yesterday. Damn. I should have told him this morning. Did I tell him enough over the last few months? I didn't think so. I should have told him ten times a day at the least, making sure he never thought otherwise and he knew that I cherished him more than anything.

North knocked on the door. After a moment, Sarah Overland opened the door, wiping her hands on a dishrag. She froze at the sight of us.

"Aster?" She asked through squinted eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Sarah. It's me." I admitted, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry for the sudden visit, but we were wonderin' if Jack was here?" She shook her head.

"No. We haven't seen him since last week." She commented. "Is something wrong?" The sudden panic in her voice was unbearably obvious.

"Nothing wrong. We just think Jack stayed out a little longer than is safe." I let North lie, knowing I wasn't about to even open my mouth, the fear and despair at the boy I love's whereabouts already curling around my heart, grasping and clutching-suffocating my hope and making it difficult to breathe. "Thank you. He's probably just at his favorite lake, ice-skating." North said with a hearty chuckle. By the relief and calm on Sarah's face as she said goodbye and closed the door, she had bought what North had been selling. "Now we check lake." He announced simply, his voice less lively than it had been before the question of Jack's disappearance had come to light.

We arrived at the lake, calling out his name, searching the vicinity, though I did so under a thick veil of gloom, hope already gone. My bad feeling was getting even worse as more time passed.

"Please, North. I can't take it. Can we go see Pitch?" I pled, desperation in my voice and urgency in my eyes. He stopped, nodding reluctantly, seemingly wanting to continue denying that the king of nightmares has our Jack. The mere thought just as frightening-just as heartbreaking for him as it was to me.

"We take sleigh and pick up Tooth and Sandy first." He said, getting back in the sleigh and ordering the reindeer to take us away again. I jumped in, praying to MiM that Jack wasn't too badly harmed.

** Whoa. Bummin'. Hope it scared the crap out of you, and made you feel panicked and jittery. That was the intent. How scared are you guys for Jack, really? Tell me all your thoughts and critiques in a review :)**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	7. Chapter 7

** I think this story might end up being longer than its prequel. The last one was like 15 chapters. This could be anywhere from 16 to 20. We shall see, but things are about to get very complicated. **

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians. I don't.**

** Chapter 7**

** (Bunny POV)**

With Sandy and Tooth in tow, and filled in to our best guess at Jack's whereabouts, the four of us flung the decrepit bed frame out of the way and jumped down the hole that led to Pitch's lair. Sandy had made pictures on the ride over, letting us know he'd seen Jack several hours ago and the winter spirit had asked about the nightmares that were still plagueing many night after night without respite. It made sense.

Jack went searching after Patrick, thinking he had caused the nightmares, only to find it was Pitch all along, who kidnapped him in order to keep him from talking. When I got my hands on the nightmare king, I was going to make him pay. Inflict pain he never knew existed.

We traveled the tunnels until they opened to what was obviously a home: living room; kitchen; hallway of bed and bathrooms. I held my boomerangs ready, listening to even the tiniest of noises, searching every room for the pale skin, snow-white hair and stunning blue eyes I'd fallen in love with, grasping frantically at the hope that he wasn't too badly hurt. Just as I reached the end of the hallway and the last of the rooms, finding absolutely nothing to suggest Jack was being held against his will.

"It's very rude to snoop around, you know." The eery, English voice said from behind, a bit of anger evident. I spun around, throwing my boomerangs, but Pitch disappeared, only to show up just outside the door. I caught my weapons and went after him, aware he was leading me into the living room, where I found the other three standing, prepared to fight. "Now would you mind telling me just what you think you're doing in my home?" He sneered, crossing his arms.

"We're here for Jack." Tooth declared fearlessly. "We demand you give him back." Pitch looked around the room, before turning back to us.

"And why, might I ask, do you seem under the impression I have him?" He wondered.

"Who else would take him? Besides, he started acting weird after he woke from a nightmare this morning. And ya know somethin' about that, don't ya?" I accused, smirking in triumph, before his laugh broke through the room. The four of us looked at each other.

"You're right, rabbit. I do know something about his nightmare, but I didn't create it, only feasted on the enormous amount of fear it construed within him." He explained with a smile. "Would you like to know what he's afraid of?" He tempted. I stopped, lowering my weapons, his offer appealing and his eyes, unfortunately, honest.

"Bunny..." Tooth said in warning.

"What...what is Jack afraid of?" I ignored her, addressing Pitch. He chuckled.

"That he's too childish-not mature enough for you-and you're going to leave him for someone else." He admitted, voice unbearably honest. He didn't need to lie at that moment because he knew the truth would hurt me-and it did. It hurt that he was so insecure and that he hadn't been comfortable enough to come to me with his insecurity. It hurt that I hadn't made him feel beloved enough that the thought of me ever wanting someone else would seem ridiculous to him, let alone fear-worthy. It hurt that I didn't make it abundantly clear how much he would _always_ mean to me.

I fell to my knees, head down in shame.

"No. NO." I flung a nearby rock in anger. "The thought should have never crossed his mind." I shook my head.

"...But if Jack isn't here, where is he?" Tooth asked, voice wary.

"You don't think he's back at pole, do you?" North suggested. If Pitch didn't-and never-had him, then was it possible he was safe and had just gotten so absorbed in looking for Pat that he had stayed out a little too late?

"Maybe." Tooth said. "You should get in touch with Phil and ask him to see if Jack returned." She suggested. North nodded, walking off with a cellular device. "You!" She turned on Pitch, pointing an accusatory finger. "Are you behind those nightmares the mortals have been having of St. Patrick?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you automatically think of me whenever something is amiss?" He wondered. "No. I've only been living off the fear. Besides, if it were me, I'd spread nightmares of myself to help the fear and belief spread faster, not waste my little strength on promoting and/or framing someone else." He relayed in annoyance. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm sure you know where the exit is, as you trespassed through it." He waved us away, walking off to the kitchen. Again, his honesty was clear and unfaltering.

"Jack was right. Jack was one hundred percent right." I realized, looking to Tooth and Sandy, who each looked extremely nervous.

"You don't think, with the information Sandy gave him, he went looking for Pat and...found him, do you?" Tooth worried. I clenched my eyes shut tightly. The idea that Pat had him was so much more frightening. At least we knew where Pitch lived-where he always was. We couldn't say the same about Patrick, and had no idea where to even start. Jack could be _anywhere_...and in _any_ condition.

"I really hope not." I answered, heading toward the exit with Tooth and Sandy behind me. Once we got back to the surface, North looked over at us with an apologetic expression and I knew Jack was truly in trouble.

"Phil says no one has seen Jack. He's not at pole, with Overlands, at his lake or held by Pitch." North recapped. "I fear Pat may be behind terrorizing and nightmares...and may have Jack."

** Scary thrill that sends a chill up your spine? Good. Jack will be appearing again in the next chapter. Be prepared. What do you guys think of the story so far? Please tell me in a review :)**

** Also, out of curiosity, I'd like to know a little bit about my readers. Tell me if you're male or female, your first name, your age, where you're from (just a country name is fine, if that's all you're comfortable with) and any other little tidbits you want to share.**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


	8. Chapter 8

** For a little while, I couldn't write. Now I'm getting some of my inspiration back. I might even start writing like crazy and have the entire story up in, like, two updates. Wish me luck, cowpeople :D **

** Disclaimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians. I don't, unfortunately. **

** Chapter 8**

** (Bunny POV)**

With no idea where Jack-or Pat, for that matter-was, we all went back to the pole. I slept in Jack's bed, inhaling his soft, cool scent. Just being in his bed, I felt a little better. I tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep, but didn't mind.

In the morning, I went to the kitchen, finding the other three guardians in the kitchen, each drowsy and looking like they didn't get much more sleep than me. It comforted me, knowing that they cared about him enough to have trouble existing in his absence. I didn't really remember if they did the same last time, when Jack passed away; I was too absent-minded to really care about what was going on inside of me, let alone around me.

But here? Now?

Nothing was carved in stone yet. There was still hope that Jack was all right. Even if that hope was wavering and not strong enough to hold us up.

"Sandy, what was it Jack asked ya again?" I inquered, looking to the mute. He put pictures together above his head of a snowflake, then a nightmare, a four-leaf clover and a silhouette, ending with a question mark. I squinted my eyes, thinking about the meaning of hsi pictures.

"Jack asked about the nightmares of Pat...and another person?" Tooth guessed.

"His accomplice in the nightmares," I realized. Sandy nodded at me.

"And what did you tell him?" North asked from the counter, cupping hot chocolate. A single picture of a rabid wolf demon appeared above Sandy's head. "Wolf demon? They are very dangerous. If they have Jack..." North suddenly cut off at the concerned look Tooth shot him, gesturing to me.

"They're cruel and sadistic. If they have Jack, they could be doing him great harm all for their own sick pleasure." I finished, rubbing my face and shaking my head. I couldn't even wrap my head around the idea that those creatures had Jack and were harming him. I couldn't allow myself to believe something like that.

"Bunny..." Tooth said, placing her hand on my arm. "I'm sure he's fine. He's tough and smart-he's probably making a plan on how he's going to get back home with us at this very moment." She soothed.

"Wait, wait, wait!" North said urgently. "We need to find out Jack's location. Everyone focus. Is very important. What do we know about wolf demons?" He asked, trying to keep us as on track as he could. The sooner we figured out the loaction of his captors, the sooner we could go get Jack.

"They like lush, green environments." Tooth supplied. "But that only narrows the results so much."

"Yes. Many rainforests all over world. Not enough time. What else?" North encouraged.

"Ireland?!" Tooth exclaimed. "Maybe they're in Ireland." She looked around at us for input. I shook my head.

"Pat is involved in the attacks aganst humanity. The last place he'd hide is the first place everyone would look for him." I reasoned.

"No." North said, realization painted in his eyes. "First place he'd hide is last place anyone would expect to find him." We all stared at him for a moment. "Scotland." He said simply.

"And Jack must've known-he must've figured it out. So that's where he went, looking for the vicious leprechaun and his followers. And he must've found 'em." I decided. It sounded just like Jack.

"But why would he go alone? He's smart. He would've known it was dangerous and that he'd need backup." Tooth insisted. I shook my head.

"Yes. But he also knew that we all suspected Pitch and wouldn't have helped him if he had asked...so he went by himself. And now he's in trouble." I explained, upset he'd do something stupid and upset with myself for not just listening to him when he'd tried to tell me about his theories of Pat. If I had just _listened_ to what he'd been trying to say, he wouldn't be in the situation he was now.

"Is not your fault." North said, attracting my attention.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bunny. It was just an accident. When we get Jack back, we'll sit down and talk to him-make sure he never does anything like this again." Tooth said calmly, determinedly.

"_When_ we get him back?" I asked, feeling a slight smile lift my lips.

"When." She declared, nodding. I looked around at all three of them, nodding and sure.

"Let's go!" I decided, jumping up. The other three got up with me, smiles on their faces. We knew that Jack might be in bad condition and in pain, but we refused to believe that he was dead or that we weren't perfectly capable of retrieving and healing him.

"Ah! Poota!" Phil exclaimed as we walked through the globe room toward the garage where the sleigh was kept.

"What is it, Phil?" North asked, but didn't stop walking.

"Diy vatcha nicht aut gint morgan buhg yuki!" Phil gestured wildly with his hands, his voice outraged...or astonishment, perhaps? At Phil's words, North froze on the spot, his eyes getting even bigger than normal. He pivoted, turning to Phil in shock.

"I'm sorry. Please repeat." North said in disbelief, full attention on his head yeti.

"Diy vatcha nicht aut gint morgan buhg yuki." Phil repeated, words calmer, but still stunned.

"What do you mean, exactly?" North's eyes narrowed at Phil in what one might perceive as anger.

"Gint morgan buhg yuki." Phil shrugged, at a loss for a further explanation.

"What is it, North?" Tooth asked. I looked at Sandy, who just shrugged, as lost as I was. North shook his head, staring at Phil as he answered.

"Phil says, 'this morning there's snow'." The Russian translated.

"Snow?" I asked, my heartbeat picking up. "Where?"

"Where?" North asked Phil, crossing his arms.

"Yahkji." Phil said.

"Everywhere." North translated. Jack Frost is the spirit of winter. He's the only one who can spread snow. Sure, Seraphina (mother nature) had to take over after his decease several years back, but there was no reason for her to be spreading snow everywhere...in the middle of spring. "Where is snow falling right now?" North asked seriously.

"Nahd Yaht Ceve." Phil answered immediately, obviously having paid special attention to the goings-on.

"Change of plans, Guardians. We go to New York City." North instructed, turning and leading us toward the sleigh once more.

~0~

We landed on the rooftop of a three-story apartment building, all jumping out, prepared for anything. It was possible that Patrick had somehow managed to reign snow all over the globe, knowing we'd come: that we had been lured into a trap. But if it was Jack, or led us to Jack, we were willing to take the risk. I froze as a few snowflakes began to float down from above. One landed on my nose and I was suddenly overcome with a nearly overwhelming amount of love for my sweet Jack.

I looked up, but found nothing unusual...and no Jack. Just snow falling from the sky as snow is supposed to.

"I don't think it would be wise ta split up entirely. Tooth go with North, Sandy with me. If anyone finds anything, come ta me. Got it?" I asked. Everyone nodded. North and Tooth turned away and headed into the city in the opposite direction from Sandy and I.

For a while, Sandy and I scoured the city, looking every which way and searching for any familiar faces, whether it was Jack, Pat or the wolf demons. Metal poles were frosted; condensation covered windows; New Yorkers bundled in coats; a few trees seemed to be having a difficult time staying healthy and green in the cold weather. There were signs of winter everywhere, but no evidence of just who had brought it. And North and Tooth didn't come and seek us out, making me believe they weren't having any more luck than us.

Then I heard it.

I froze where I stood, twitching my ears and listening in all directions. I looked around in every direction when the sound didn't repeat itself, gulping in fear when I saw a few teens on the street laughing, hoping I hadn't mistaken the noise.

Then it happened again.

A carefree, joyous laugh carried through the air on a gust of wind.

The wonderful sound of my precious Jack's laugh.

I could tell it came from the direction the two of us were facing, and by the way Sandy looked at me, I knew he heard it, too. I saw the same hope in his eyes that I knew was reflected in mine. We ran forward to the edge of the roof we were on and looked around. I didn't hear or see anything in the shadow of a deserted street. No direct proof or reason to believe Jack was there, but I looked at Sandy, who nodded, then hopped on a few fire escapes and a dumpster, landing on the ground. I got my boomerangs out, just in case we were being lured, and looked around.

I heard Jack's amused laugh again, coming from the direction of an alleyway.

"Jack?" I called softly, taking a few hesitant steps forward. There was another laugh from the same direction, before a blue light lit up the alley. I wasn't in a place to see what was inside, but the light comforted me some. It was the same glow Jack's staff took on when he used it. I took a few more steps toward the alley.

Out of nowhere, an old man flew through the air, landing a few yards from the mouth of the alley. I froze completely, at a loss for words. The old man-probably in his sixties-lay still on the ground, a thigh block of ice around his body. He was quite literally frozen.

Seconds after the man landed, what was very obviously Jack walked out of the alley and into view, staff in hand and a smirk on his face. He payed attention to the man, making me realize he hadn't even noticed us. And he looked strange. The shadows cast in the street we were on by the surrounding buildings didn't seem that dark, but Jack's white hair appeared black from the several feet between us. Jack kneeled down by the man, observing what he'd done.

I chose ths moment to run forward.

"Jack!" I yelled.

His head shot up and his eyes met mine, evident surprise on his face, before the vicious smirk that curved his lips made me freeze. He stood and walked toward us, not a care in the world. Just as he stepped into the sunlight, my whole world crumbled.

His hair was black, his clothing ebony, as well, and his eyes were a merciless, glowing green.

"Huh." He scoffed. "Bunny." He said in acknowledgement. "Have you come to rescue me?" He asked in a falsely innocent voice, smirk dropping and feigned fear entering his face and eyes.

**Whoa. What did you all think? Please tell me in a review :D Also, out of curiosity, I'd like to know a little bit about my readers. Tell me if you're male or female, your first name, your age, where you're from (just a country name is fine, if that's all you're comfortable with) and any other little tidbits you want to share.**

** I'm female, my name is Bri, I'm nineteen and live in America. I love writing, drawing and Rise of the Guardians. Your turn :p**

** ~I'mBelleGoose**

**P.S.-How was everyones' Halloween?**


	9. Chapter 9

** A few people like the story so far...yay! Haha. Also, has anyone looked up Ulrik Munther?**

** Discalimer: William Joyce and Dreamworks own Rise of the Guardians. I don't. **

** Chapter 9**

** (Bunny POV)**

"Jack, mate...what's happened ta ya?" I asked in concern, eyeing the strange dark creature that barely resembled my Snowflake. He laughed, the same laugh I loved leaving his mouth, making me smile, before the words that followed washed away any joy.

"My eyes have been opened. Now if you don't mind, I really must go. So many people to punish-so little time." He grinned, the gesture in no way beautiful, but twisted and demented. Without further ado, he hopped up into the air and let his staff carry him off. I stared at the space he'd disappeared into, complete shock settling into my system.

"Bunny? Bunny?" I heard North's voice sometime later, slowly registering that he stood before me, both hands cupping my face. I met the Russian's eyes, finding concern and unanswered questions there. "What happened?"

"Did you find Jack?" Tooth asked from beside him. Sandy stood off to the side, his eyebrows furrowed with uncertainty, arms folded.

"Did we eva'." I whispered.

~0~

"I'm sorry. I just can't wrap head with it." North shook said head, nursing a mug of hot chocolate. When we'd gotten back to the pole, I sat down with the other three guardians and a few yetis, carefully explaining to them that Jack had changed drastically. He'd gone dark, torturing people for amusement. "Jack? My Jack...evil?" North narrowed his eyes in hurt that I'd even suggest such a thing.

"Yes. Evil. Terrorizing people." I said in monotone, everything within me numb. I drank some hot chocolate, so unfeeling that I barely realized the drink was burning my mouth, almost feeling none of the pain. I stared at the table, running over what I'd seen my Jack do.

_No,_ I corrected._ Not _my_ Jack. My Jack loved and cared for people. He'd never torture them for _fun_._

"Just like Pat. At least we know who changed him." Tooth said sadly, staring at her own cup. "Wait a minute! Jack wouldn't hurt people-he had to be altered by someone. Maybe Pat was, too. Maybe neither of them have meant the things they've been doing and can be changed back."

"Is possible." North admitted with a wave of his hand. "But without knowing how they were converted to dark side, we have no idea how to reverse what has been done."

"What's happened to all of you? You all sound so defeated and hopeless!" Tooth exclaimed in disgust, shaking her head.

"Tooth-" North started, a sad pleading in his eyes.

"No!" She snapped sharply, catching us all by surprise. "You do realize what you're doing, don't you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at all of us. When we all continued to stare at her, she leaned forward and gritted her teeth in anger. "You're mourning." She hissed. "Mourning someone who isn't dead, before you've even tried to save them from themselves." She flitted up into the air, slapping the table indignantly. "Does he mean so little to all of you that you're going to let him go after a little hiccup?" She cried out in anger.

"Tooth, we don't know what to do." North said, sadness still in his voice.

"I'm gonna tell you what we're gonna do! Tomorrow morning, we're going to track the snow activity and trace it to his location. When we find him, we're going to get him to come with us-even if we have to capture and hold him against his will. He'll be locked up in a secure environment while we each take a crack at getting the real Jack back. If we fail in doing so, then we go to Scottland and find Pat, and we demand he reverse Jack's current state." She laid out the plan. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." North and I said, and Sandy nodded. Tooth sighed and nodded.

"Good. I want everyone to get a good nights rest because tomorrow's very important and may be very trying." She ordered. With that, she turned and flew out the window with her fairies in tow.

~0~

No matter Tooth's orders, I simply couldn't sleep that night. It was almost worse than the night before, when I had no clue as to Jack's whereabouts, because now I had seen him. Jack wouldn't hurt people. He simply wasn't cruel like that. So seeing this Dark Jack who would and did only made the realization that more obvious. _That_ wasn't my Jack.

My Jack was gone.

How does someone just go on living through a revellation like that? That the one you loved was gone, but an exact replica still lingered about, reminding you of the original, but never having the ability to be mistaken for them.

It was a malevolent torture, haunting you from the deepest depths of your center. There was no way to get rid of or the knowledge you held of it. You could claw at it, try to remove it, but in the end, you were only left with a raw, gaping hole that even after closed, would never heal right.

I wasn't entirely sure how I'd gotten over Jack's original death-probably because I never really had, I'd just eventually came to terms with it. I'd loved Jack, he'd loved me and his time with us had ended. I would always be his and no one else's. And I was all right with that. In fact, it's what made me feel better when I'd felt the deep bouts of depression yanking testingly at my ankles.

Therefore, I was exhausted when we all met in the globe room the next morning, right before we left to retrieve Dark Jack. By what the yetis were seeing on the globe, by North's translation, he was in Tokyo. We jumped in the sleigh. Sandy seemed the only one aware of my lack of sleep, appropriately, and I seemed to be the only one not keyed up with renewed hope. When we arrived in Tokyo, it was the middle of the night. That made things easier, since most would be in bed, making Dark Jack stick out like a sore thrumb.

"Ahahaha!" I boisterous laugh rang out behind us. We turned instantly. And there, twenty feet from us, was the clone that had replaced my Jack. "Awww." He cooed, clasping his hands. "My friends came to see me. How sweet." A dark glint entered his eyes at the end.

"Jack? I-I know you're in there!" Tooth said determinedly, trying to talk to the real Jack. "You're stronger than him. You know it; I know it; and _he_ knows it." She glared at Dark Jack, who only raised an eyebrow, frowning at the fairy queen.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked, all sincerity in his voice. I wondered if we were seeing a glimpse of the real Jack, who'd managed to dodge Dark's defenses long enough to speak to us.

"Get what?" North asked, taking a step forward, fully attentive.

"I...am...Jack. I'm just no longer the childish, bumbling bufoon I was even so recently. No. My horizons have been broadened." He held his arms out in a gesture of how much broadening his horizons have done. "I have been awakened."

"Ta what, freezing people ta death for yer own sick pleasure?!" I yelled out in anger. He laughed, the same one that sounded like Jack's.

"Oh, Aster." He mused, smiling at me, his eyes loving. This gave me pause. "Always the sarcastic." He waved it off, like it was ridiculous. My anger spiked again. "But I tell you what, E," suddenly, he was right in front of me, against my chest, caressing the fur there in such a loving gesture, I couldn't be certain that this _wasn't _my Jack. "Even after my transformation, I still yearn for you." He looked right into my eyes at that point. The love I saw there was true and unyielding, but the green color in place of the blue I should have found distracted me from that fact. "So I like to kill people, but you know...I could still be your's. And you could be mine?" He suggested. I couldn't move. Of course I wanted to say no, but I was too overcome with shock to say anything.

Suddenly, Dark Jack's head snapped up, eyeing something behind him intently. He stayed like that for a few moments, before he sighed and backed away, smirking.

"Sorry. Duty calls." He watched me as he walked backward, toward the edge of the buidling. "Another time perhaps, E?" He asked rhetorically, jumping off the ledge backwards.

** Tell me what you think. Do you like Dark Jack? In all honesty, I'm having fun writing him being evil. He's funny-if a bit sadistic-and really forward toward Bunny. Thoughts? **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


End file.
